Various molds are disclosed for positioning an anchor and forming a recess in a castable material. In a typical example, precast concrete walls are provided with a lifting anchor, so that the concrete unit can be lifted onto a vehicle for transport or moved into position to build a structure. Examples of anchor positioning forms may be found in Domizio—U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,208; Pennypacker—U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,911; Lancelot, III et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,700; and Domizio—U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,859 B2.
Anchor positioning forms may be used to create a recess in a castable pavement, for securing a valuable article, for example with a chain or cable. A drawback of such systems is that if the pavement is exposed to the elements, water can collect, thereby promoting corrosion of the anchor, chain or cable, as well as providing a site for mosquitoes to breed. Even if the recessed anchor is located indoors, for example in the concrete floor of a garage, shop or warehouse, water used to clean the floor may collect in the recess.
Payne et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,997 disclose a pre-manufactured anchoring base for posts. The base is intended primarily to be installed flush with finish grade, so that the bottom of the unit extends well into the ground. The base is provided with drain hole 6f. A drawback of the base is that when the surrounding soil is saturated, water may enter the drain hole, causing a wooden post to rot or a metal post to corrode. There is no suggestion to integrate the anchoring base into a continuous slab or castable material or to create the anchoring base in situ.